


Hospitalised

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Ferrari - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Red Bull Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "It was only 6 laps or so until the finish when Daniel lost control over the car on a particularly slippery part of the track. But, in contrary to the other drivers that had crashed before, Daniels car spun around and rolled over before crashing into the wall. Max gasped, feeling his heartbeat quicken rapidly. He waited impatiently, hoping that there would be a radio message with Daniel telling them he was fine. That message didn’t come."Or, the one where Daniel crashes, and Max, Kimi and Sebastian go to the hospital to see him.





	Hospitalised

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other stories!   
> Requests always welcome :)  
> Cheers!

Max saw it happen on the screens in the garage. 

He had had another DNF, which was a shame, since it was a wet race and he had had quite some chance of ending on the podium. He was slightly upset about it of course, but had been able to push it aside.

Daniel had been doing very well so far and was currently driving at the fourth position. Still, Max had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. The weather had become progressively worse during the race, and a lot of the drivers were struggling to keep the car under control. Multiple drivers had already crashed due to the weather, though luckily nothing too serious but still Max felt afraid that Daniel would crash as well. 

And as it turned out, Max was right. 

It was only 6 laps or so until the finish when Daniel lost control over the car on a particularly slippery part of the track. But, in contrary to the other drivers that had crashed before, Daniels car spun around and rolled over before crashing into the wall. Max gasped, feeling his heartbeat quicken rapidly. He waited impatiently, hoping that there would be a radio message with Daniel telling them he was fine. That message didn’t come.

Max could only wait for the medics to get Daniel out of the car. He was unconscious and it was unclear whether he was okay or not. He was taken away to a hospital nearby and Max almost sprinted towards his car to get there as well. 

~~

Sebastian had had a very good race, not only did he win the race, but Kimi was second, which made it even better. Still, he didn’t really feel like celebrating too much. On the last laps, he had past Dan’s crashed Red Bull car and when he saw that the Australian wasn’t able to get out himself, he felt worried and asked to be kept posted on any further developments. 

Kimi and Seb, and Valtteri, who finished third, obviously celebrated their podiums, but it didn’t feel right yet to party. They still didn’t know if Daniel was okay, so Sebastian, and Kimi, although slightly more reluctant, decided to go to the hospital

When they stepped into the hospital, Sebastian immediately went off to talk to some of the staff, trying to find out what was going on with Daniel. Kimi knew there was very little he needed to help Seb with, as the German had always been very good at obtaining these kinds of information, sometimes even when they weren’t supposed to know. 

Kimi went to the waiting area. It was very quiet, not a lot of people on the uncomfortable benches and chairs. In the corner, there was someone pacing back and forth, rubbing his face. Kimi hesitantly went to him.

“Max?” he asked quietly. The Dutch driver turned around and Kimi was startled by the way he looked. His eyes were red and swollen from crying and he seemed so scared and confused. Max didn’t answer him, but stopped his pacing. Kimi could see he was shaking badly. Kimi wanted to tell him Daniel was going to be okay, but to be honest, he really didn’t know yet. 

Suddenly, the younger driver flung himself against Kimi with a sob. He clung onto the Finn, crying and shaking. Kimi was surprised for a moment, but then tightly wrapped his arms around Max.

“Shh, It’s okay…” he said softly, rubbing Max’s back.

“W-what if… if he…” Max didn’t seem to be able to get the words out.

”Shh, don’t think about that, we don’t know anything yet.” Kimi said calmly. He felt a hand on his back and turned his head to see Sebastian with a bottle of water in his hand. They smiled briefly at each other before both turning their attention back to Max. Sebastian ruffled Max’s hair gently, making him look up from Kimi’s shoulder.

“Come on, Max, sit down, I’ve got some water for you.” He said. Max warily did as he was told and plopped down on one of the plastic chairs. Kimi sat down next to him, one hand still on his shoulder, and Sebastian knelt in front of him. Despite his shaking, Max succeeded at drinking some water. Sebastian was well prepared and had even gotten some paper towels somewhere for Max to dry his face.

“Family of mister Ricciardo?” a doctor called out. Sebastian jumped up immediately and the doctor walked over to them. Meanwhile Max’s eyes just widened even more as he seemed to dread what the doctor might tell them. Kimi squeezed his shoulder lightly as they both stood up as well.

“I have good news for you.” The doctor said. “Daniel’s injuries aren’t nearly as severe as the seemed to be. He broke one leg, bruised some ribs and his shoulder, but besides that he seems fine, just sore overall.” 

“I-is he awake?” Max voice was raspy from crying but he seemed much calmer now. The doctor nodded.

“Yes, and you can see him now if you want.” The three of them followed the doctor to one of the rooms. Sebastian went inside first, followed by Max after an encouraging nod from Kimi. Seb and Max sat down on opposite sides from Daniel, while Kimi stayed near the door. 

Daniel smiled when they came in, but seemed tired. His right leg was in a cast and when he shifted slightly on the bed, he winced. He gave a small smile to Seb and Kimi and then turned to Max, who was clearly trying very hard not to start crying again. Daniel reached out for Max and squeezed his hand.

“Hi Maxie.” He grinned tiredly. Max clung onto his hand but couldn’t seem to find his voice.

“How are you feeling?” Seb asked quietly as Max tried to compose himself a little. Daniel shrugged.

“Like I drove into the wall, but that makes sense right?” he smiled lightly, but that smile fell quickly as Max let out a strangled sob. “Max?”

“I-I though that… I was afraid I would lose you…” Max choked out. Daniel’s face softened.

“Come here.” He lifted his arm so he could hug Max, although that wasn’t easy from the hospital bed. Max pressed his face against Daniel’s uninjured shoulder and sighed shakily.

“I’m right here, Maxie, you won’t get rid of me that easily.” Daniel pressed a gentle kiss to Max head. “I’m sorry for scaring you so much, must have sucked to wait in the hospital.” He whispered gently, a small frown now on his face.

Max shrugged. “Kimi and Seb were there, that helped.” He mumbled against Daniels shoulder. Daniel looked up and smiled at the both of them.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Seb answered, petting Daniels free hand. Kimi just smiled a little and gave a nod with his head. Sebastian turned to Kimi.

“Should we go? I think Daniel is in good hands” he winked and both Max and Daniel blushed slightly. Kimi nodded and waited for Sebastian to reach him. He turned briefly to Max.

“If you need anything you can call, okay?” Kimi said gently. Max nodded and smiled.

Kimi wrapped one arm around Sebastian’s waist as they made their way out of the hospital. Sebastian grinned and briefly pressed a kiss to Kimi’s lips. 

“They’ll be fine.” He whispered.


End file.
